Revenge
by BBWMikaTWD
Summary: This is Dei/Saku! the have a tiff in the forest that leads to something more... rated M to be safe: suggestive themes and language. enjoy! NO LEMON!


**A/N: This takes place one year after the Rescue Gaara arc in shippuden, and Sasori dies. Please R+R! enjoy!**

**Love you all, Mika **

* * *

**Revenge**

**Couple: Deidara/Sakura DeiSaku**

With the sun beating down, hot on the earth, and the lack of rain for the past two months in Konoha, it was an unbearably uncomfortable day for the pink-haired kunoichi that was stuck running errands for the Hokage. Sakura was walking through town, towards the village gate, ready to head out on Lady Tsunade's "Big Important Mission:" going to the Land of Tea to receive secret information that Sakura was allowed to know so little about that her briefing had lasted no more that six seconds.

As she walked up to the guard desk next to the gate she stopped to greet her fellow ninja.

"Hey guys. Tsunade-_sama_ has me running an errand," she said, adding slight sarcasm to _sama_ to show her disapproval.

The two men noticed the medic-nin's aggravation and burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up, Izumo, Kotetsu!"

"Sorry Sakura," Izumo said, trying to pull a straighter face. "It's just that, our Hokage has been sending many Chuunin and higher level ninja on seemingly pointless missions lately. I guess we all just all just assumed she'd save her protégé for a more difficult mission than… what is it?"

"Receiving _secret information_ from the Land of Tea. It's probably just info on the latest flavor of sake, for Kami-sama's sake!" The cherry blossom fumed, making Izumo and Kotetsu snicker again.

"Well…*heh*…good luck…*pffsh!*" Kotetsu managed to spit out in between chuckles.

"Yeah, whatever. Later."

And with that, Sakura turned on her heal and headed out of the gate at a relaxed pace. Hey, if she had to run an errand mission, she was going to be comfortable and take her dear sweet time doing it.

* * *

"Stupid secret information; stupid scroll; stupid Grandma Tsunade! … Eep! Did I just call her that? Oh, Kami-sama, please forgive me!"

Sakura was on her way back from the Land of Tea and moving at a quick pace, wanting to get home as soon as possible. But something was in her way of her final destination.

A change in wind came to the pinkette's attention as orange and yellow leaves swirled around her. In the midst of them was a white one that landed on Sakura's arm. She glanced at it, quickly noticing how heavy it was. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw a flash of yellow, black, and red. Comprehension dawned on the young medic-nin in a matter of milliseconds. She pushed the heavy, white leaf off her arm and veered right. Less that two seconds later, there was a small explosion where the 'leaf' had landed.

"Damn, un!"

_Oh shit, not this psycho! I really don't need this right now!_ Sakura thought to herself as she formed some quick hand signs for a substitution jutsu and carefully stashed the scroll in her ninja bra for safekeeping.

The kunoichi jumped from the branch she was currently perched atop and hit the ground silently in a small clearing. She saw the Akatsuki member, Deidara, standing smugly on a giant clay bird, flying towards her, far above the trees.

The black and red-clad rouge-nin jumped from the great 'piece of art' into the clearing and thrust his hands into the bags at his sides.

Sakura grabbed a kunai from her hip pouch and got into a fighting stance. She flung the weapon at the 'barely-a-man' standing in front of her, kicking off the start of their fight.

It missed.

But she had intended it to. It was merely a distraction before charging him with a chakra-filled fist.

Now, Deidara wasn't expecting this much strength from a 'little girl,' (because he hadn't witnessed the fight between her and Sasori) so he was thrust backwards a couple hundred meters, and through a few trees, with a surprised and confused look on his face.

But he shook it off and got back up. _Damn! He should have been at least a little fazed by that! _Sakura thought to herself.

"Feisty, yeah!" Deidara said, smirking, knowing full well that she could hear. Then he put his hands together in a hand sign Sakura had never seen before… but she knew what was coming.

Frantically searching her body for explosive clay, she found none. Then she looked down and saw two tiny, white spiders scuttling toward her. She furrowed her brow and tried to jump away but the spiders just swiftly followed her, keeping very close.

So, a second before the spider-bombs went off, she poofed into a shower of sakura petals, releasing her jutsu.

The real Sakura was hiding in a tree behind Deidara, who had gone rigid when the Substitution-Sakura had disappeared.

_**Chaa! He's probably freaked out right now, wondering where the hell we are! **_Inner Sakura exclaimed.

_What? When did you come back? I thought I'd gotten rid of you!_ Argued Sakura, frustrated.

_**Ha! That's what you think!**_

_Ugh! Whatever. And no, he's probably __not__ freaked out. He's probably got a whole plan of attack ready, knowing that this was gonna happen._

_**Fighting with your Inner. Hm…not very smart. You're actually fighting with yourself; that's a sign of insanity.**_

_Okay, seriously! Drop it! I need to concentrate—…—Thank you._

"Ahhh!" Sakura let out a startled scream while being hoisted into the air upside down. Her right ankle was in the beak of the giant clay bird that Deidara had arrived on.

The blonde man waltzed out onto the field where the bird had flown Sakura, and was smirking as he looked at her face. "Ha," he taunted.

Sakura took a kunai out of her pouch and tried to knife Deidara, but he was too far away, so she started hacking the bird's beak, hoping to break her ankle free. But it was to no avail. _Damn! I'm in a really bad spot right now! I can't believe I let myself get captured! This is USELESS!_

"It's useless," the Akatsuki member mimicked her thoughts. He approached the pinkette in front of him, and in one quick move he had made her drop the kunai and had her arms pinned up at her sides, looking her hard in the eyes.

But his cerulean eyes were having a difficult time staying focused on her emerald ones.

Now, because she was hanging upside down, her bra was in no way helping to keep her chest contained. Her breasts were basically falling out of her top and Deidara couldn't keep his eyes off them as he glanced back and forth fro her chest to her eyes.

"Excuse me! My eyes are down her! Pervert…" Sakura exclaimed, but Deidara didn't seem to notice. He was too busy keeping his eyes glued to the kunoichi's chest.

_Ugh, you're hopeless!_

Sakura quickly changed mission modes. Instead of thinking she was on an errand mission, she made herself think she was on a seduction mission.

Leaning slightly forward, she got her face right up to the side of Deidara's and whispered in his ear, "I'll let you touch them if you want. Maybe we could even go a little farther…" Sakura trailed off, leaving the rest up to his imagination. She dragged her tongue across his earlobe as she pulled away, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist. Plus, if he took up her former offer, he would have to release her hands.

A shiver ran up his body.

He did as she suggested and released her arms, but before she could do anything, like get a punch in, he had his mouth on hers, his hands massaging her chest, and they were both engulfed in pure ecstasy. She didn't know why he was affecting her so, but she didn't care. It felt so good. It felt…right.

They broke apart and gazed at each other for a long moment. Then the giant bird holding Sakura's ankle released her, by his command she assumed, and she flipped in mid-air, landing gracefully on her feet. She did a quick check to make sure that the scroll was still tucked safely in her bra. (It was.) It wouldn't be good if she returned empty handed.

She was blushing furiously, and when she looked up into his eyes, Sakura realized Deidara was too.

But instead of turning away shyly, he grabbed her and shoved her back against a tree before claiming her lips again. His hands went around her waist, pulling her curvy body against his toned one, and her hands wound their way into his hair.

As he started to kiss down her neck, Sakura was able to catch her breath a little before asking, "So, (gasp) I don't think you (moan) came here to (sigh) grope me. Why did you (gasp) attack me?

It took Deidara a minute of suckling her soft skin in the crevice at the bottom of her neck before answering her, "Revenge."

And in a poof he was gone, leaving Sakura standing there, _lust_struck.

* * *

**Hope you all liked that! Let me know what you think...REVIEW! Do you think it screams sequel?**


End file.
